This invention relates to a toothbrush for cleansing not only the surfaces of the teeth, but also any orthodontic appliances which are positioned thereon. In particular, the application discloses a toothbrush having an enlarged head and bristle surface with a unique shape that is specifically intended to allow a user to easily and thoroughly cleanse all of the surfaces of the upper and lower teeth, while simultaneously massaging and cleansing the gum line.
Effectively cleansing the teeth can be a difficult undertaking, particularly for those individuals who are undergoing orthodontic treatment. An individual who wears orthodontic appliances must not only strive to brush and floss the teeth, but is also faced with the added challenge of cleaning the additional wire, plastic or other orthodontic appliances which have been affixed to the surfaces of the teeth. Many prior art toothbrushes are not adequately shaped to allow users to quickly and effectively accomplish this task. For example, many conventional xe2x80x9cI-shapedxe2x80x9d toothbrushes, which have a narrow, rectangularly-shaped brush head, do not have a head or bristle surface having a surface area or shape that is large enough to allow an individual to easily and thoroughly brush the upper and lower teeth and gum line simultaneously. Over time, such inadequate brushing can lead not only to bacteria growth, but also to tarter and plaque buildup, which may ultimately cause a number of conditions, including but not limited to gingivitis and tooth decay.
The invention of the present application addresses these and other problems present in prior art toothbrushes by providing a toothbrush having a unique head and bristle structure. The invention provides a toothbrush having a handle to which a head is attached that has a least one bristle surface corresponding head segment having longitudinal axes which are in alignment with the handle. At least one bristle surface and corresponding head segment has a longitudinal axis positioned either perpendicular to, or at an angle from, the handle. This configuration results in a toothbrush having an enlarged head and corresponding bristle surface area having a unique shape which allows the user to easily approach and thoroughly brush the lingual and buccal surfaces of the teeth. Although the toothbrush is designed with orthodontic patients in mind, it is also suitable for use by individuals who do not wear orthodontic appliances, but wish to cleanse their teeth in a faster, more efficient manner.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a toothbrush for use by orthodontic or dental patients which has an increased bristle surface area and corresponding head shape for permitting quicker and more effective cleansing of the teeth.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toothbrush which effectively removes food particles and other detritus while stimulating the gums for better health.
It is another object of the invention to provide a toothbrush which includes a brush head with at least one head segment and corresponding bristle surface shaped to permit a user to simultaneously brush the upper and lower surfaces of the teeth while simultaneously massaging the gum line.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved in the preferred embodiments disclosed below by providing a toothbrush for cleansing the surfaces of the teeth and any orthodontic appliances positioned thereon. The toothbrush includes an elongate handle. A head is carried on one end of the handle and includes first and second intersecting head members carrying cleaning elements thereon. The first and second head members define at least three distinct and diverging head for providing an enlarged cleaning surface area sufficient to simultaneously engage the upper and lower teeth during brushing.
According to one preferred embodiment of the invention, the head and the handle are integrally formed with each another.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second head members are integrally formed with each other.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second head members are integrally formed with the handle.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, at least one head segment is in longitudinal alignment with a longitudinal axis of the handle.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second head members define four head segments. Two of the head segments are positioned opposite each other and extend along the same axis. The other two head segments are positioned perpendicular thereto.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the first and second head members are positioned perpendicular to each other and are carried by the handle between the point at which any of the head segments diverge.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the cleaning elements comprise upstanding bristles.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the cleaning elements comprise a pad of synthetic material.
According to yet another preferred embodiment of the invention, the synthetic material comprises coarse felt.